


What he writes

by Oumanoodles



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate au but its writing on their arms, hopes peak au drv3, maybe some angst aaksdas, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumanoodles/pseuds/Oumanoodles
Summary: In a world where all the talented ultimates attend Hopes Peak Academy. In this world, you can see what your soulmate writes/scribbles on their arms. Kokichi and Shuichi are closer to their soulmate more than they may think.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	What he writes

_I feel like I've been in this class forever..._

Shuichi Saihara sighed, he's stuck in a science class and he wasn't really paying attention. He had tuned out the class as soon as he had arrived, he was the Ultimate detective and was chosen to attend Hopes Peak Academy with a lot of other talented individuals with unique talents. Shuichi Saihara was the 'Ultimate Detective' meaning he was chosen as his talent for being a 'detective', he honestly didn't mean to get chosen as an 'Ultimate'. Shuichi had just solved a case accidentally as a young boy and he was scouted for Hopes Peak a few weeks later. The thing is that he'd never be able to forget the look of the criminal he had accidentally given away by solving the crime.

Shuichi has a lot of friends at Hopes Peak, his classmates are usually stuck together for most classes so everyone is quite close. He mostly hung out with either Kaito, Maki or Kaede, or on the off chance, Kokichi Ouma.

Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, is very upbeat and friendly, Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, is very Optimistic and Kind and Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin, is Strict but reliable.

Kokichi Ouma's very existence to Shuichi is a mystery, he never knows what that boy is thinking. Kokichi makes himself known by being a nuisance to everyone and always tries to get under their skin. He lies constantly and you can never take down that mask that he has put up for himself. Shuichi is always trying to uncover his tactics and the reasons behind what he does, but so far he can't solve the mystery that is Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

There's also the fact that Shuichi doesn't know who his soulmate is, it's not like it bothers him too much, except when he looks at his arms and see a lot of random words or doodles. Shuichi likes to think his soulmate is a very childish person, they are always doodling small animals like cats and maybe some small hearts around random words or names. It's very odd since sometimes names would appear on his arm of people that he knew, but he usually paid no attention to it as he never cared much about knowing who his soulmate is. Shuichi just had a general curiosity.

"Ah, Saihara-chan looks like he's flown into another dimension!" Kokichi cheerfully announced.

Shuichi opened his eyes to see Kokichi's face right next to his own. Shuichi was caught off-guard and his forehead collided with Kokichi's.

"Ah-" Shuchi let out a groan, rubbing his forehead to comfort his forehead.

Kokichi was knocked onto the floor and was also trying to comfort his hurting forehead, wearing a small frown on his face.

"Jeez Saihara-chan, are you trying to give me a concussion?" Kokichi whined, he was making a dramatic scene about how his beautiful face is very important and he doesn't want it to be ruined.

"Well Ouma-kun, you shouldn't have been so close to my face," Shuichi sighed, watching Kokichi pick himself up off the floor.

"I could've... but that wouldn't be as fun!" Kokichi grinned from ear-to-ear, something that would make Shuichi melt to the floor every day, but he didn't know why.

_God, damn that stupid smile and its charms_

"Leave my sidekick alone, Ouma-kun, he doesn't need to hang out with the likes of you and your... annoying ways." Kaito was now standing next to Shuichi's desk and was trying to shoo Kokichi away.

Kaito and Kokichi don't get along, but Kokichi doesn't get along with a lot of people.

"Kaito..." Shuichi looked up at Kaito and gave a small smile at him.

"Don't worry, I was just making sure he doesn't hang out with you too much to catch your stupidity!" Kokichi laughed mockingly at Kaito, clearly amused by his own joke.

Kaito is easily aggravated and mixing with Kokichi doesn't seem like a good idea at any given time. Kaito was already rolling up his sleeve, obviously getting ready to take a swing at Kokichi. 

_Shit, they really are going to fight in a minute..._

"Guys, come on, we should all be getting along..." Kaede was now also standing by Shuichi's desk, clearly trying to calm Kaito down, Kokichi is just an enabler really.

_I really wonder why Kokichi acts like that all the time_

"Thanks, Kaede" Shuichi showed his gratitude, but he really was relieved.

Shuichi wished that everyone would just get along with the small purplenette, but I don't think people want to even try to. He didn't even realize that Kokichi was sitting back at his own desk with his head resting on top of his hand and he was just mindlessly staring outside with a pen balancing between his top lip and his nose. Kaito and Kaede after a few minutes of chatter also went back to their seats and he turned his focus back to the lesson. 

Shuichi had been focusing on writing notes throughout the lesson for a while until he felt a sensation on his arm, 

_Right now, really?_

He pulled back his brown sweater sleeve and looked at his left arm, there were scribbles of small stars and hearts in the middle of his forearm. Shuichi couldn't help but smile, it was just quite cute and innocent that it would be impossible to not smile. He then saw something he never thought that he would see. The hearts and stars surrounded a name;

_Shuichi Saihara ♡_

Shuichi's eyes widened as he stared at his arm in front of him, rubbing over the name on his arm with his thumb.

_Does he already know his soulmate, and how close were they if that was the case?_

He perked his head up, looking left and right around the classroom before looking back down to his left arm.

_Is his soulmate in this class right here?_

Shuichi ran so many questions through his mind, he couldn't focus on the lesson when he had this on his mind. He looked around the classroom once more, trying to pick out certain people close to him. It can't be Kaito or Maki since they are each other's soulmates. Maybe it was Kaede? they were close but he loved her as a best friend. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, it could be anyone for all he knows. 

Shuichi had never tried to interact with this person that he was connected with by 'fate'. He always thought that its pointless and that he doesn't have time for that stuff. Now that this has happened, curiosity was getting the better of him, he has to write something back. He grabbed a different color to black, he chose red and wrote back;

_What about him?_

Shuichi stared at his arm for a few seconds before getting too nervous and rolled his brown sweater back up, he'll check later. He doesn't want anyone to see what was written on his arm.

The school day felt like it went on forever, especially since Shuichi was nervous about writing to his soulmate through his arm. He had finally given a wave goodbye to Maki and Kaito as they passed Kaito's dorm room. They were almost always together, you usually don't see either Kaito or Maki without each other within the same room. Shuichi finally arrived at his own dorm room and stepped inside, he was now getting the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. What's the worst that could happen?

Shuichi sucked in air and held his breath as he rolled his sleeve up slowly;

 _He's cute_ _♡_

Shuichi's eyes went wide as he stared at the words written on his arm. He blinked quickly, confirming that the words there were really, in fact, written there. After re-reading the words a few too many times, his face flushed red, he was so glad that he had waited to check his arm when he got to his dorm. Shuichi covered his face with his hands, trying to get a hold of himself. Cooling down after a few minutes, he had one question on his mind;

_Did this person know that Shuichi Saihara was the one who is reading these messages?_

The next day, Shuichi was once again stuck in a boring class writing notes when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Kokichi grinning mischievously and at him as he sat with his legs resting on the table and his arms behind his head. Shuichi shook his head in disappointment as he picked up the crumpled piece of paper that Kokichi had thrown at him. Shuichi opened it up and flattened the paper out and squinted to read the note;

_meet me @ that new cafe down the street after school saihara-chan!_

Shuichi paused, why did he want to meet at a cafe? They talked often and Kokichi would just invite himself to join Shuichi on a lot of occasions, but he didn't have any idea why Kokichi would want to meet suddenly. He sighed and gave Kokichi a small smile that gave him the idea that he had agreed to the invitation. Shuichi saw Kokichi's purple eyes, quite literally, light up. He didn't know why but it made Shuichi have the sudden urge to run across the classroom and hug the small boy.

At lunch, Shuichi had told Kaito, Maki, and Kaede about the note and that he had agreed to the invite. 

"Seriously, don't go, it's probably some dumb joke he wants to play on you," Kaito warned Shuichi, he knew that he was mostly saying this because of his slight grudge towards Kokichi, but he didn't vocalize his concern.

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" _Ah, Kaede's optimistic approach as always._

"Honestly, he's annoying but it's not like he's a criminal," _Huh?_ Maki's comment caught Shuichi off-gaurd, he thought that she was going to definitely agree with Kaito. 

Shuichi was caught super off-guard with Maki's comment so he decided to say something about it.

"Maki, I-I honestly thought you'd be against the idea, aren't you and Ouma-kun quite against each other?" Shuichi remarked, scared of the fact that he might quite literally have his limbs cut off right there.

Maki furrowed her eyebrows like she was thinking carefully about her next words.

"He gets on my nerves a lot, but, we have... history" Maki trailed off. 

_Hm, I wonder what she means by that._

"Don't get any weird ideas, we've just known each other for a while and I guess he's not too bad..." Maki quickly said, cutting everyone's thought trails off of what Maki meant by 'history'. "Do not tell Ouma that I said that or I will kill you." 

Kaede, Kaito, and Shuichi almost immediately at the same time agreed quickly, scared of Maki's capability.

It was after school and Shuichi was in his dorm room getting ready for his meetup with Kokichi, Shuichi had decided to wear his usual hat, a navy hoodie, and black jeans with normal black trainers. He turned on his phone to check the time, Kokichi had messaged him after school saying that he was going to be there at 4:30pm. Kokichi had forced Shuichi to add his number about a year ago, practically stealing the bluenette's phone and added his own number into Shuchi's contacts.

_Is this meetup meant to be a date? No, that can't be it, I guess I'll have to go find out._


End file.
